When You Disappear
by PGerv214
Summary: Natsume get's ambushed on a mission that causes him to enter a 5 year long coma. What happens when he finally wakes up?


_**Hey! I decided to make a one-shot for once! this is my first one-shot so I hope you like it :) Remember I do not own Gakuen Alice, this fanfic is dedicated to Higuchi Tachibana :) Enjoy.**_

**Natsume's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly, as I looked up at the bright lights above my head. The room was white, I've been here before, I know that.

Every time I got injured on a mission, and they found out, I was brought to this room, in the back of the hospital. It's made up of white walls and a white ceiling, no windows, and a single door.

Besides the hospital staff, only Persona and Ruka knew of this room, everyone else didn't, under my orders so I could avoid visiters. But there was something bothering me...how did I get here?

The last thing I remembered was leaving for a mission. Was I injured on the mission? I didn't know, I felt absolutely fine, actually...I felt better then I had in a long time...which was strange, because usually I feel sick and sore after missions.

I sat up and scratched my head, looking around the room, trying to find a nurse...there was none. I then stood up..that's when I realized something was wrong.

Why? Well that's easy...I was at least a foot taller, making me what seemed like 6 feet tall. I looked at my body...trying to figure out a reason. I looked into the mirror against the wall, and saw I also lost my baby fat and looked leaner and had sharper facial features.

_"Still attractive_" I thought smugly, a small smirk forming on my face, but it quickly faded when I realized I still had no idea what happened to me.

I heard shuffling outside the door, someone was coming in. I turned just as the door opened, revealing the nurse that always cared for me when I got injured...the thing is...she looked so..old now.

Her face wrinkled a lot, and her hair turned from blonde to grayish, and she looked very tired. Her movements weren't as quick as they were before, and she seemed rather weak.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were never going to wake up" she said and turned around. "He's awake!" she called and then smiled at me.

"What happened" I demanded and her smile fell, before looking down, as if she felt bad about something. This only made me angrier, and more confused.

"Well you see, while on a mission, you were ambushed. They attacked you from all sides making it hard to defend yourself. When we found you, you were unconscious. We thought it was because of your Alice, but then further test showed it was much more then that" she said and took a deep breath.

"You had many contusions, very severe, putting you in a coma. You've been in a coma for the past 5 years. You are now 15 and starting High School, tomorrow" she said and my eyes widened.

5 years? I've been in this hospital for 5 years straight? How could that be? What did everyone think? Was Ruka going crazy like he usually does when I'm unconscious?

More importantly, how was Mikan? Was she worried? Did she even know? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she even notice I was gone? Why am I thinking about that right now!

"The only ones who know about this are the school's staff and Ruka Nogi. After all, you told us once that if you were ever to get injured like this or killed, we were to tell only Ruka Nogi, and would tell everyone else that you transferred to Alice Academy America for personal reasons" she said and I clenched my fist.

Why the hell did I even ask them to tell them that? But then again, when I told them to tell the other students that, there was no one else who I wanted to know where I was. No one else I truely cared for, except for Ruka.

"We stocked your closet in your special star room with uniforms and some casual clothes, you may go there and rest, tomorrow you will have to start school again. We will inform Ruka and the teachers that you have woken up." the nurse said, snapping me back to reality.

"Hn" I said and with that, I left. I snuck through the path ways to the dorms, making sure I avoided every single person. It seems training and missions really paid off.

When I got to my dorm, my first instinct was to take a shower. I had to, I don't know why, maybe I felt I would wake up from this crazy dream.

When I finished showering, I got dressed in one of the uniforms, then I decided I would try to find some people and see how they had changed.

One person, I knew I'd be able to find for sure. All I had to do was find the infamous black mailer, Hotaru Imai. And how hard was that? Just listen for the sound of crying, or screams, either will lead you to her.

However, when you speak of the devil, the devil shall come, because when I turned around I saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes, her face was expressionless, infact, she looked like she didn't have a heart. Yup, that was Imai.

She didn't change a lot. She was taller, shorter then me still, but taller, and had more curves then before, but other then that, the girl was the same.

I immediately pulled myself into the tree next to me, and hid in the branches as I looked past her at the thin brunette next to her. My eyes widened in shock and worry as I starred at the girl.

Her waist long hair was tied into a half ponytail with a tan bow. She had long creamy legs and curves in all the right places. Long story short, she was gorgeous.

But the thing that scared me, was her face. She wasn't smiling, she looked even more emotionless then Imai, and her eyes, unlike before, when they shined every second of the day, were dull and lifeless, as if her soul had left her body.

What happened while I was unconscious? Did the shadow freak die or something? She was completely different from the girl I met 5 years ago...the girl I fell in love with.

I then heard foot steps and saw a boy my height with blonde hair and blue eyes running towards the two girls. I didn't have to be a genius to know that was my best friend Ruka Nogi.

"Hotaru-chan! Sakura-san!" he called out, waving at them with a smile on his face. I'm guessing he had already heard the news that I woke up. He walked over to Imai and took her hand before kissing her on the cheek. Who would have thought they'd end up together, huh?

"Why are you so happy?" Imai asked, curiousity written all over her face, along with a little bit of anger. He smiled brightly at her, excitment glinting in his eyes as he glanced at Mikan before turning back to Imai.

"You'll see" he said brightly and Imai glanced at Mikan whose expression didn't change whatsoever. I was really starting to worry now. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to central town to by some more necessities" Mikan said softly, before turning and walking away briskly, leaving Imai and Ruka alone. Okay, I need to find out what's wrong with her.

I jumped down from the tree and walked over to the two of them. Their backs were turned to me as they starred after Mikan, so I just stood behind them.

"Hey" I said nonchalantly, causing both of them to turn around quickly and stare at me. Ruka immeditately smiled at me, but Imai's expression change from shock to anger. I wasn't even able to react when she reached into her bag and pulled out her Baka gun.

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why the hell did you bother showing your face here again! Do you know how much you messed things up by leaving like that!" she yelled and Ruka tried to stop her, but she continued.

"When you left, Mikan started freaking out. They told us that you left for personal reasons and she thought it was because of her! For months she could barely eat or sleep because she felt so much guilt that she was the cause of you leaving!" she yelled and I starred at her, shocked.

"After 3 years she started to freak out because you never made contact with any of us and she thought maybe you were killed by your Alice type! Again she blamed herself for not being able to use her Alice to help you!" she said and now I started feeling guilty.

"After you left she couldn't smile anymore, she couldn't laugh. All she could do was cry, and when she wasn't crying she was like a empty shell. She would barely hang out with any of her friends. All she did was attend class and then go off and read manga books by herself" she said and Ruka sucessfully took her Baka gun out of her grasp.

"Then she'd feel bad for not spending time with any of us, and would buy us all gifts, but she still couldn't bring herself to hang out with us anyone, she only would hang out with me and Ruka on occasion, but she usally leaves not soon after. And it's all your fault. So tell me, did you enjoy being away from here? Where the hell were you anyways?" she growled, and I starred at her.

"In the hospital here, on campus, in a coma" I said plainly, and I watched her face pale slightly and her eyes widened. I could tell she felt slightly guilty for freaking out, but she also was curious.

"How?" she asked coldly and I shrugged before shoving my hands in my pockets and closing my eyes, feeling a slight headache from getting hit in the head so many times with that god forsaken gun of hers.

"I got ambushed on a mission. When I first started missions I told the teacher to only tell Ruka what really happened to me if I was ever in this kind of situation, and to tell everyone else that I transferred. This was before Mikan even arrived at this school" I said and she crossed her arms.

"Why does she even care so much? She always hated me, she shouldn't have been that upset even if I did leave" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Just fix this" she growled and turned on her heels before storming off in the direction of her lab. Ruka laughed nervously while I looked down, still feeling guilty.

"Is Mikan still in her old room?" I asked and Ruka looked up a bit shocked that I asked that. He smiled anyways and shook his head, and looked towards the direction Mikan had taken earlier.

"After you left she needed something to distract herself so she started focusing on her school work and reading manga. She even mastered both of her Alices. She's now a special star and has a room next to your old room" he said and I nodded.

I turned around and headed towards the dorm once again and went up to my room. Using the balcony outside my bedroom, I jumped over to the balcony next to mine.

Just like I guessed the door from her balcony inside was unlocked, allowing me to easily get inside her room. The layout of her room was just like mine, but her walls were a light orange and had hard wood floors.

There was a white lace-like quilt on her bed and two white bed side tables with a matching desk. On the desk were dolls and pictures of people from the academy, mostly her and Imai. She also had a dresser with a bunch of jewlery boxes on them and a large walk in closet next to it.

She also had a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a sitting area with a white couch and loveseat and a medium sized tv. But what really impressed me was the large 6 by 9 foot book shelf that was tightly packed with manga books.

"Huh, some of these I haven't even read myself yet" I muttered as I searched through the mangas picking out the ones that I hadn't read. By the time I was finished I had a pile of probably 50 mangas. I placed them next to the bed and laid myself down before picking up one and started reading.

I don't know how long I was like that, but I know that by the time I heard latch on the door's lock click, I'd read over 40 mangas. When the door opened, I glanced up, making sure it was her, before talking.

"I'm surprised you could read this much without your head exploding, Polka Dots" I said as I looked at the page I was on. I heard a thump and looked up to see her starring at me with a handful of books dropped carelessly on the floor.

Her eyes were wide, with a mix of strange emotions in them, mostly fear and sadness. Why was she afraid? It didn't make any sense that she should be scared about anything.

"Oh my god...oh my god no no no! It can't be, please no!" she screamed and I looked at her questionly. What was she blabbing on about? "I knew it! It's all my fault! I couldn't help you and now your a ghost! It's all my fault!" she yelled and with that, she ran out of the room.

"Oh for the love of.." I muttered and sat up from the bed. I can't believe she thought I was dead and a ghost...she's just as stupid as she was before. How was she a top student?

I stood up and ran after her, paying no attention to the stares that followed my every move. When I caught up to her, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, pressing her back against a tree and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Do you still think I'm a ghost" I muttered, not bothering to open my eyes as I pressed my forehead against hers. I placed my hand on her cheek, and brushed away the tears that were still flowing down her cheek.

"What are you doing here...w-why did you go to America, do you hate me that much?" I heard her mutter and I shook my head. She was still as naive as ever.

"I'm here because I live here stupid. I never went to America, and I could never hate you" I whispered and I felt her face heat up. I mentally smiled, she was such a girl, blushing over something like that.

"Then where have you been the past 5 years? I've been so worried, I thought you were sick, or that you died because of your Alice type" she said and I sighed lightly.

"I've been in a coma, in a special room in the hospital. They only told Ruka the truth about what happened to me" I said and I heard her breath hitch. "Sorry" I muttered opening one eye to peek at her.

As soon as I did that, she smiled brightly, the dullness in her eyes faded, being replaced by the bright cheerful glint that I remember her always having.

I took that chance to kiss her again, causing her to blush a bright red, making me want to smile. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I didn't know you liked me so much Polka" I teased when we broke apart and she blushed, causing me to smirk as I brought my lips to her ear. "I love you" I whispered, very softly.

I heard her breath hitch, and I pulled back in time to see a wide smile flash on her face before she threw her arms around my neck, laughing brightly.

"I love you too! So much!" she exclaimed, and I smirked again. I didn't even care about the camera in the bushes, that was filming the entire thing. Imai...she was relentless.


End file.
